


Holly Mew Agate

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Feral, Somewhat??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: The Famethyst figure out one of Holly's secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was so rushed im so sorry

The majority of the Famethyst were in Holly's room, crowded around her and helping her relax. Somewhat, Holly enjoyed the attention but wasn't willing to admit it. She also wasn't going to admit that she was growing closer to the Famethyst, considering them more like her friends than just earth garbage. With a delightful hum, the agate simply laid back on her bed, stretching out on her back and closing her eyes as Sharky's hands worked against her hips, rubbing and massaging them gently. Other gems were curiously watching while 8XJ assisted her friend rather than watching. They weren't complaining about the task and they rather liked what they were doing. Especially Sharky who occasionally experimented with the agate to see where she liked being massaged the most. 

Sharky slid her hand up toward Holly's belly, immediately making the agate's breath hitch and her eyes open. Holly nervously pushed the hand away and she furrowed her brows. Sharky laughed, a brow raised as she crossed her arms.

"What? Don't like it, Holls?"   
".. not much." She lied. Really, she loved when her belly was rubbed but it wasn't her most favourited spot.

Sharky hummed. "Alright. Got it." She cooed. Instead, she moved her hand up to begin gently scratching under the agate's chin instead. Holly widened her eyes and she immediately pressed into the touch. If there was anywhere she loved being scratched or pet, it was under her chin. With embarrassment, she began to loudly purr, closing her eyes once again and leaning toward the source of the touch. The quartzes glanced to each other before back to the agate, a few of them whining at the adorable sight. 8XJ laughed and she watched Sharky, reaching down to test Holly's belly again. The agate whimpered louder with delight, pressing into the touches and purring afterward. Her ear-like buns pressed against her head. Soon enough, everything fell silent and the gems curiously stared at Holly.

Holly stopped purring, her ear-like buns lifting and twitching a bit as she looked around. The blush on her face was dark. Did something go wrong. With a nervous smile, the agate cleared her throat and sat up.

"Come on. Get back to work."  
"No.. wait, Holls, babe. Do that again." Sharky reached out to poke at Holly's ear-like bun in which it twitched. The gems gasped with surprise, seeming amused by how it moved. None of them knew that Holly could do that.

Holly cutely whined and she squinted. "Get back to work. Now." She scolded, sitting up a bit and waiting patiently for someone to begin petting her belly or her chin. Now that the 'secret' was out, she really didn't mind where she was being pet. Just depended who decided to pet her. This time, Carnelian decided to reach out her hand, curiously petting at Holly's belly. The agate responded with a smug purr and narrowed eyes. Holly leaned down and she grabbed at the hand, her tiny claws unsheathing and pricking into Carnelian's hand as she bit at it. The tiny carnelian squealed in surprise, immediately pulling her hand back and rubbing it. 

"Haha, rude!" She laughed, her friends joining in with the delightful laughter. Holly grinned a bit and she laid down again, relaxing and closing her eyes. The agate delightfully began to purr once again as everyone started petting her again. Sometimes, it would end up Holly biting, scratching, or licking at a hand or two but other than that, the group was enjoying their precious time together.


End file.
